Pre : Promised Victory
by Queen of Uruk
Summary: Walau dalam seratus kali kehidupan, ada hutang yang tak bisa kau bayar sepenuhnya. Dalam cinta sejati, apakah arti dari sebuah pengorbanan? Rated M for theme


**Pre : Promised Victory**

 **By :** Queen of Uruk

 **Rate :** M

 **Main Pair :** Naruto x Hinata

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto and Highschool DxD, or any other anime for that matter

 **A/N :** Ini fic prequel dari fic Promised Victory yang bisa di lihat di akun saya. Sekedar saran, sambil baca fic ini coba deh dengerin musik Endless Love – Jackie Chan.

.

.

.

" _ **Uzumaki Naruto... sebagai anak dalam ramalan, jiwamu ditakdirkan menjadi abadi, reinkarnasimu akan selalu menjadi seorang pahlawan, bahkan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjalani kehidupan abadi sebagai seorang dewa... namun kenapa kau melakukan ini?**_ _"_

" _Sebagai seorang dewa, mungkin kau tidak pernah merasakan rasa berhutang budi. Namun di dunia ini, ada berbagai jenis hutang yang terlalu berat untuk ditebus..."_

" _ **Bahkan dengan taruhan seluruh takdirmu?**_ _"_

" _Kebaikan yang telah dia tunjukkan padaku... bahkan dalam seratus kali kehidupan, aku tidak akan bisa membalasnya. Jika dengan mengorbankan takdirku aku bisa membalas sedikit saja kebaikannya, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."_

" _ **...**_ _"_

" _ **Jalan seorang manusia memiliki tiga tingkatan ; kehidupan, kematian, reinkarnasi. Keabadian bukanlah hidup selamanya, melainkan terus terlahir kembali setelah kematian. Takdir semua orang berbeda-beda, tidak semuanya memiliki takdir keabadian.**_ _"_

" _ **Uzumaki Naruto, dengan memberikan keabadian kepada orang lain, kau telah merusak jalan takdir dan akan dihukum sesuai dengan kejahatanmu. Kau akan bereinkarnasi sebanyak 7 kali sebagai manusia sebelum akhirnya jiwamu akan dihapus. Kau akan menjalani semua jenis penderitaan yang ada di setiap kehidupanmu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin karma dengan orang lain, keberadaanmu tidak akan pernah bisa diingat oleh siapapun, keberuntungan tidak akan pernah datang padamu, dan orang yang kau sayangi... akan selalu menjadi orang yang mengakhiri hidupmu.**_ _"_

" _Sebelum aku menerima hukuman ini, bolehkah aku memohon satu permintaan?"_

" _ **...**_ _"_

" _Setiap aku bereinkarnasi, tolong biarkan aku memiliki Heavenly Lily of the Valley. Aku telah terlanjur berjanji padanya bahwa setelah aku kembali dari perjalanan ini, aku akan membawakannya bunga itu... dia sangat senang mendengar bunyi bunga itu saat tertiup angin."_

" _ **Dia tidak akan pernah mengingatmu lagi, Naruto. Karma di antara kalian akan selamanya terhapus dan tidak akan pernah bisa terjalin kembali.**_ _"_

" _Hehe, tak masalah. Walau dia tak mengingatku, bukankah aku masih akan terus mengingatnya? Walau mungkin kami tidak bisa bersama lagi, tapi aku yakin... bunyi kesukannya ini, akan bisa membuatnya senang walau hanya sesaat. Paling tidak, aku ingin bisa menepati janji terakhirku padanya. Aku mohon."_

" _ **Baiklah. Selamat tinggal... Uzumaki Naruto**_ _"_

.

.

.

 _ **Konoha, 382 years after fourth shinobi world war...**_

Hampir empat ratus tahun telah berlalu sejak perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir. Dengan datangnya era kedamaian yang berkepanjangan ini, sedikit demi sedikit peran shinobi mulai hilang. Generasi ke generasi, orang-orang mulai memilih bekerja sebagai pedagang ataupun politikus demi mendapatkan penghasilan yang stabil dan hidup yang makmur. Shinobi yang dulu sempat berjaya dengan melimpahnya pekerjaan 'kotor' yang perlu diselesaikan, kini turun derajatnya hingga hanya menjadi pembantu serba bisa di desa.

Satu per satu keluarga shinobi mulai beralih menjadi keluarga pedagang dan konglomerat. Sebagian kecil keluarga shinobi yang masih bertahan kini menjadi bagian kecil dari pasukan pengaman desa dalam keadaan darurat. Dengan penghasilan yang kecil dan tradisi yang dipandang kuno, keluarga shinobi yang masih bertahan ini kini dipandang dengan sebelah mata oleh semua orang. Orang-orang mulai beralih bergantung pada teknologi dan ilmu pengetahuan semata, membuat shinobi dipandang sebagai profesi yang _barbar_. Bisa dikatakan, era shinobi... mulai berakhir.

Namun sebesar apapun perubahan yang terjadi selama beberapa ratus tahun terakhir ini, ada satu hal yang masih tetap tidak berubah di desa Konoha, yaitu pelindung abadi desa Konoha yang juga merupakan sang pahlawan pada perang dunia shinobi keempat... Hinata Hyuuga.

Dikabarkan sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mendapat karunia hidup abadi dari para dewa setelah berhasil membunuh Kaguya Ootsutsuki, Hinata Hyuuga kini dipuja seluruh orang di dunia shinobi sebagai dewi rembulan. Memisahkan diri dari klan Hyuuga yang kini telah menjadi keluarga pedagang besar, Hinata menetap di sebuah kuil besar yang terletak di pinggiran Hutan Kematian, hutan yang mengelilingi desa Konoha. Sekali setiap bulan purnama, orang-orang dari seluruh penjuru dunia shinobi datang ke Konoha untuk memberi persembahan dan berdoa di depan kuil tempat Hinata menetap, yang kini dikenal sebagai Kuil Dewi Rembulan. Walau dalam seratus tahun terakhir tidak ada orang yang pernah melihat sosok Hinata keluar dari kuil itu, namun aura suci dan menenangkan yang memancar dari dalam kuil cukup untuk membuat semua orang tahu bahwa dewi yang mereka sembah masih ada.

Hari ini adalah hari-hari yang biasa di desa Konoha, bukan hari libur, bukan hari berkabung ataupun hari perayaan. Para pedagang sibuk berlalu-lalang, anak-anak kecil berlarian di jalanan, dan bangunan Hokage pun ramai seperti biasanya. Pada hari-hari seperti ini, hampir semua tempat di desa Konoha dan sekelilingnya selalu dipadati oleh orang-orang. Dikatakan hampir, karena ada satu tempat yang selalu terlupakan di hari-hari seperti ini.

Terletak di dalam Hutan Kematian, Kuil Dewi Rembulan merupakan salah satu tempat yang paling terpencil di daerah sekitar Konoha. Dengan banyaknya monster buas yang ada di dalamnya, tanpa rombongan yang banyak dan penjagaan yang super ketat, tidak ada orang yang berani masuk ke dalam Hutan Kematian. Hari ini pun sama, Kuil Dewi Rembulan terlihat sunyi tanpa pengunjung... atau setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Diiringi semilir angin yang bertiup dari arah hutan, suara lonceng lirih yang sangat merdu perlahan mulai mendekati Kuil Dewi Rembulan. Dari kejauhan, terlihat sosok pemuda berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang menuju Kuil Dewi Rembulan. Dengan baju compang-camping dan tubuh yang dipenuhi bekas luka yang kotor dan memar yang terlihat aneh, tidak ada orang yang akan bisa menebak bahwa ia adalah seorang pemuda jika bukan karena rambut pirang kotornya yang masih terlihat sehat dan mata biru safirnya yang masih terlihat cemerlang. Dengan tubuh yang kurus kering bagaikan tulang yang hanya dibungkus dengan kulit, adalah sebuah keajaiban bahwa pemuda ini masih bisa hidup.

Memasuki halaman kuil, mulai terlihat bahwa di tangannya, pemuda ini memegang setangkai bunga _Lily of the Valley_ berwarna keemasan yang selalu mengeluarkan bunyi dentingan lonceng tiap kali tertiup oleh angin.

"Hinata, aku datang lagi..." bisik pemuda itu yang bukan lain adalah Naruto dalam reinkarnasi terakhirnya.

Berjalan dengan susah payah untuk mencapai altar kuil, Naruto cukup terkejut saat mendapati seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam lurus panjang dan memakai baju kelonggaran yang mulai pudar warnanya tengah berdoa dengan khusyuk di altar kuil.

Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum akhirnya gadis kecil yang terlihat masih berumur kurang dari sepuluh tahun itu membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sejenak, Naruto agak tercengang saat melihat ke kedua bola mata hitam milik gadis kecil itu yang bagai langit malam dengan bintang-bintang menghiasinya. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto kembali berjalan mendekati gadis kecil yang kini tengah melihat Naruto dengan pandangan polos. Sungguh jarang, batin Naruto.

Sampai di hadapan gadis itu, Naruto menundukkan badannya sambil memperlihatkan senyum lebar khas miliknya.

"Halo, aku Naruto, bolehkan aku tahu namamu?" ujar Naruto ramah pada gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Hai Naruto, namaku Nuwa." Jawab gadis kecil bernama Nuwa.

"Baiklah, Nuwa-chan, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini? Apakah kau terpisah dari orang tuamu?" lanjut Naruto bertanya sambil mengambil posisi duduk di tangga altar.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Nuwa pun turut mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Nuwa datang ke sini sendirian untuk berdoa pada Dewi Rembulan agar menyembuhkan ibu Nuwa."

Melihat wajah polos penuh debu yang tetap tersenyum lebar di hadapannya, entah kenapa Naruto bagaikan melihat dirinya sendiri dalam sosok gadis kecil itu.

"Sendirian? Apakah kau tidak takut bertemu dengan siluman atau monster saat melintasi Hutan Kematian sendirian?"

"Nuwa tidak takut dengan siluman ataupun monster. Walau wujud mereka mungkin menyeramkan, tapi bukankah bagian terpenting dari makhluk hidup adalah jiwanya?" jawab Nuwa masih dengan senyum polos, membuat Naruto untuk sejenak mengingat kondisi dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Kesunyian sempat melanda untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya Naruto melanjutkan pertanyannya.

"Omong-omong, Nuwa-chan, ibumu sakit apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, senyum polos di wajah Nuwa mulai pudar.

"Nuwa... tidak tahu. Nuwa hanya tahu ibu sakit, tidak bisa berjalan, tidak mau makan, selalu batuk... bahkan sudah beberapa hari ibu mulai tidak bisa bicara dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali..."

Mendengar hal ini, Naruto tertegun sejenak sambil melihat wajah sedih Nuwa.

"Kau... tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha?"

"Nuwa... tidak punya uang."

Tidak tahu untuk berkata apa, Naruto berhenti sejenak sambil melihat bunga di tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu, Nuwa-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lirih.

"Nuwa tidak tahu siapa ayah Nuwa. Sejak kecil Nuwa hanya punya ibu." Jawab Nuwa sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kesunyian kembali melanda keduanya sebelum tiba-tiba Nuwa mengangkat kembali kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi jangan khawatir! Setelah aku berdoa pada Dewi Rembulan, pasti ibuku akan segera sembuh kan? Hehe" seru Nuwa sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Sejenak mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan erat, Naruto pun segera ikut berdiri sambil tertawa lepas dan menaruh telapak tangan kirinya di atas kepala Nuwa.

"Benar sekali Nuwa-chan! Mendengar doa dari gadis baik sepertimu, aku yakin Dewi Rembulan akan segera mengabulkannya!"

Mendengar seruan Naruto, Nuwa turut tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bahkan, Nuwa-chan, baru saja aku mendengar bisikan dari Dewi Rembulan..."

Melihat pandangan penuh rasa penasaran dari Nuwa, senyum di wajah Naruto pun melebar.

"Dewi Rembulan baru saja berbisik padaku untuk memberimu ini!" ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan bunga _Lily of the Valley_ yang ada di tangannya.

Melihat bunga di tangan Naruto, wajah Nuwa menunjukkan ekspresi kagum yang sulit untuk ditutupi.

"Wah... cantik sekali... aku baru pernah melihat bunga lili secantik ini..." ujar Nuwa sambil perlahan menerima bunga dari tangan Naruto.

Melihat ekspresi Nuwa, Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Ini bukan bunga lili biasa, Nuwa-chan. Ini bunga _Hevanly Lily of the Valley_... jika ibumu menelan bunga ini, walau hanya satu kelopak, maka seluruh penyakitnya akan pasti akan menghilang dalam seke-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto hampir saja terjatuh saat Nuwa tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

 _Heavenly Lily of the Valley,_ bunga suci dalam legenda yang konon hanya tumbuh di perbatasan antara surga dan dunia. Tumbuh dengan energi suci dari surga dan dalam bentuk duniawi, _Heavenly Lily of the Valley_ memiliki berbagai kegunaan bagi makhluk hidup, mulai dari menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit hingga memperpanjang umur selama ratusan tahun.

Tersenyum lembut, Naruto hanya bisa mengelus kepala Nuwa sambil menunggunya berhenti menangis.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Nuwa pun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto dengan bekas air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto!"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah altar, tepat ke arah patung Dewi Rembulan terlihat dan tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, Nuwa-chan. Bunga ini kan milik Dewi Rembulan."

"Mm!" menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang, Nuwa segera berlari kembali ke arah altar dan berterima kasih berkali-kali di hadapan patung Dewi Rembulan.

Berjalan kembali ke arah Naruto, Nuwa sedikit merogoh saku baju longgarnya sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah batu yang berbentuk seperti tetesan air.

"Lihat Naruto, bukankah bentuk batu ini bagus sekali? Nuwa akan memberikannya padamu!" seru Nuwa sambil memegang telapak tangan Naruto dan meletakkan batu itu di telapak Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto sempat berkata apapun, Nuwa pun segera berlari menjauh dari Naruto ke arah pintu keluar kuil. Sampai di pintu gerbang keluar kuil, Nuwa berhenti sejenak dan berbalik melihat Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto, Nuwa akan selalu ingat utang budi ini!" seru Nuwa sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto sebelum kemudian kembali berlari dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto di tengah rimbunnya hutan.

Melihat ke arah hutan untuk beberapa saat, Naruto segera membalikkan badannya sambil menaruh batu dari Nuwa di saku bajunya dan berdiri di depan altar.

"Maaf Nuwa-chan, aku tidak mungkin bisa menjalin karma dengan siapapun di kehidupan kali ini... mungkin besok, kau juga akan telah lupa akan keberadaanku." Bisik Naruto sambil melihat patung Dewi Rembulan di hadapannya.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tidak bisa memberimu _Heavenly Lily of the Valley_ seperti sebelumnya."

Sejenak, Naruto terdiam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan pembicaraan satu sisinya.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak mengenalku, tapi tidak apa-apa, itu bukan salahmu, Hinata. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Anggap saja aku seperti orang biasa yang tiap tahun selalu datang ke kuilmu untuk berdoa."

Kembali terdiam, Naruto sejenak memejamkan matanya.

' _Thunder Tribulation_ sudah semakin dekat, jalan akhir dari reinkarnasi ini akan segera tiba.' Batin Naruto.

 _Thunder Tribulation,_ hukuman yang diturunkan oleh surga berupa petir dari surga yang berjuta kali tingkatnya di atas petir duniawi. _Thunder Tribulation_ menghapus semua materi baik berupa fisik maupun rohani, membuat siapa saja yang terkena _Thunder Tribulation_ akan terhapus keberadaannya dan tak akan pernah bisa bereinkarnasi lagi. Keberadaannya akan hilang, tanpa ada kesadaran ataupun jejak yang tersisa.

Membuka matanya kembali, Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada patung Dewi Rembulan di hadapannya dan memasang senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Maaf Hinata, mungkin ini terakhir kali aku bisa datang ke sini. Maaf aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku sampai akhir... dan maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi di dunia ini."

Sambil meneteskan air mata, Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan kuil. Sebelum meninggalkan kuil, Naruto sempat berhenti sejenak untuk melihat terakhir kali kuil tempat tinggal Hinata.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya... Hinata-chan."

Melihat sosok Naruto dari kejauhan, adalah seorang gadis kecil yang tadi baru saja Naruto tolong, Nuwa.

Saat sosok Naruto mulai mesuk lebih dalam ke Hutan Kematian, Nuwa pun meneteskan air mata sambil melihat ke arah langit.

"Surga itu tuli dan buta, sehingga tiap hukumannya tak pernah mengenal ampun. Tapi karena itu jugalah, ketidak adilan oleh surga dapat tercipta. Naruto Uzumaki... walau surga tuli dan buta, tapi tak berarti surga tak berperasaan. Pertemuan kita hari ini mungkin juga sebuah karma. Sejak awal, surga tak pernah menutup semua pintu keluar."

.

.

.

Berjalan lebih dalam memasuki Hutan Kematian, Naruto akhirnya berhenti di sebuah padang rumput yang dipenuhi ilalang dan sebuah danau buatan yang samar-samar terlihat di kejauhan. Di tengah padang rumput, dapat terlihat tiga buah potongan batang pohon yang tergeletak begitu saja dan dipenuhi oleh lumut dan jamur. Ya, ini adalah tempat yang dulu dikenal sebagai _Training Ground 07_ , yang kini telah ditelantarkan sejak akademi shinobi ditutup.

Berjalan menuju arah tiga buah potongan batang pohon itu tergeletak, Naruto kembali dikejutkan dengan keberadaan orang tak terduga di hadapannya. Di tempat latihan yang telah ditelantarkan ini, entah kenapa ada seorang orang tua berbadan kekar yang tengah berusaha menebang satu-satunya pohon yang ada di tengah padang rumput ini.

Berlari dengan kesulitan ke arah orang tua itu, Naruto berteriak agar orang tua itu berhenti menebang pohon besar di hadapannya. Pohon raksasa yang kini tengah berusaha ditebang oleh orang tua itu adalah pohon yang dulu selalu ia gunakan untuk berteduh bersama Sakura dan Sasuke untuk menunggu Kakashi datang.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, orang tua itupun berhenti mengayunkan kapaknya dan melihat ke arah Naruto.

Sampai di depan orang tua itu, napas Naruto sudah terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kau suruh aku berhenti, bocah?" tanya orang tua itu dengan suara serak dan dalam.

"Ini... hah, ini adalah pohon yang penuh kenangan bagiku. Aku harap kau bisa menebang pohon lain saja." Jawab Naruto setelah mengatur napasnya kembali.

Memandangi Naruto sejenak, orang tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pohon raksasa di depannya dan terdiam.

"Sebuah kenangan hanya berarti saat ada orang lain yang mengingatnya. Sebuah kenangan yang hanya diingat oleh satu orang bukanlah kenangan, melainkan khayalan, sama seperti sebuah mimpi yang hanya diingat oleh si pemimpi."

Mengabaikan wajah kaget Naruto, orang tua itu menatap lurus ke arah desa Konoha berada.

"Pohon ini sudah berusia ratusan tahun, dan aku tidak ingat pernah melihatmu di Konoha ataupun daerah sekitarnya. Saat orang asing tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku memiliki kenangan yang tidak orang lain ingat, apa kau pikir orang lain akan percaya?"

Mendengar kata-kata orang tua di hadapannya, Naruto tanpa sadar teringat bagaimana saat pertama kali dirinya bereinkarnasi dan dateng ke Konoha untuk menemui teman-teman lamanya... hanya untuk mendapati semua jejak akan keberadannya telah terhapus dari dunia. Semua ingatan akan dirinya, catatan, patung... semuanya telah hilang.

Mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, Naruto memandang orang tua di hadapannya dengan serius.

"Kebenaran yang dipercaya satu orang, tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi kebohongan hanya karena kebohongan yang dipercaya semua orang." Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, orang tua itu mengangkat satu alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Jadi kau ingin berkata bahwa di dunia ini hanya kau yang mengerti kebenarannya? Sungguh naif! Bocah, di dunia ini kebohongan yang paling banyak dipercaya adalah 'kebenaran', dan kebenaran yang tak banyak dipercaya itulah... yang disebut 'kebohongan'. Seperti inilah dunia bekerja." Seru orang tua itu pada Naruto.

Terdiam sejenak, Naruto memandang ke semua arah di sekelilingnya, di mana terdapat semua kenangannya di setiap penjuru dunia.

" _Jii-san_ , jika dunia ini memang dunia yang seperti itu, maka kau tidaklah salah..." Ujar Naruto dengan tenang sambil bertatap mata dengan orang tua di hadapannya.

"... tapi dunia seperti itu, bukanlah dunia yang ku percaya. Saat aku pertama kali lahir di dunia ini, kedua orang tuaku percaya padaku. Saat aku beranjak dewasa, semua teman-teman dan guruku percaya padaku. Saat aku dewasa, semua orang percaya padaku. Begitu juga aku. Aku percaya pada diriku sendiri." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah desa Konoha.

"Ini mungkin terdengar bodoh dan arogan bagimu, _Jii-san_. Tapi dunia yang aku percaya, adalah dunia yang berputar mengelilingiku, dunia dimana semua orang percaya padaku, dunia dimana akulah pusat dari segalanya. Itulah, dunia milikku."

Berbeda dengan perkiraan Naruto, setelah orang tua itu mendengar perkataan Naruto, bukannya marah ataupun memanggilnya orang gila, tapi orang tua itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Dunia milikmu, huh?" ujar orang tua itu setelah tawanya reda.

Tanpa aba-aba, orang tua itu melemparkan gagang kapaknya ke arah Naruto, yang untung saja berhasil Naruto tangkap dengan aman.

"Oy, apa maksudnya ini, _jii-san?_ " tanya Naruto agak kebingungan.

"Aku tidak akan menebang pohon ini. Sebaliknya, kau lah yang akan menebang pohon ini." Jawab orang tua itu dengan santai dan senyuman lebar.

"Huh?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang, dunia ini bukanlah duniamu. Kenangan di dunia ini bukanlah kenanganmu. Kalau begitu, coba tebanglah pohon di depanmu. Putus semua kenanganmu dengan dunia ini."

Belum sempat mencerna kata-kata orang tua di hadapannya, Naruto segera terbangun dari lamunannya saat mendapati orang tua itu telah berjalan jauh sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Semoga sukses menebang pohon itu, bocah!" teriak orang tua itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang ke tengah rimbunnya hutan.

Melihat ke arah orang tua itu menghilang, Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang kapak pemberian orang tua itu dan beralih mendekati pada pohon besar di hadapannya.

Dengan mata yang bagaikan bersinar dan senyum lebar khas miliknya, Naruto pun mulai mengangkat kapak tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkannya dengan semangat.

"Yosh! Pasti akan kutebang kau sebelum _Thunder Tribulation_ datang, -ttebayo!"

.

.

.

Berhenti berjalan, orang tua bertubuh kekar tadi pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang tengah berusaha menebang pohon sekuat tenaga.

"Saat surga tak bisa menerima keberadaanmu dan dunia menolakmu, bukan berarti jalanmu telah mencapai titik buntu. Alam semesta sangatlah luas, berjuta dunia tersebar luas melebihi jangkauan matahari. Percayalah bahwa di luar sana ada dunia yang akan selalu menerima keberadaanmu, dan akan selalu ada orang-orang yang membutuhkan keberadaanmu." Ujar orang tua itu entah pada siapa.

Melihat ke arah langit, samar-samar dapat terlihat awan hitam pekat mulai turun dan mendekat dengan cepat.

"Jangan menyerah, Naruto Uzumaki. Sejak awal, takdir seorang pahlawan sejati adalah untuk melawan kehendak surga."

.

.

.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu, cuaca yang tadinya terang benderang kini telah berubah menjadi mendung dan gelap gulita, cahaya matahari tak mampu menembus awan gelap yang berkumpul di langit Hutan Kemarian dan sekitarnya. Gemuruh halilintar dan sambaran petir yang tak terhitung jumlahnya membuat seolah-olah hari akhir akan segera tiba. Sebuah tekanan besar yang muncul dari langit membuat semua hewan yang ada di Hutan Kematian segera bersembunyi ketakutan dan semua orang di desa Konoha berbondong-bondong mengungsi ke bunker darurat bawah tanah.

Di sebuah padang rumput di tengah Hutan Kematian, terlihat seorang pemuda yang terbaring kelelahan dengan batang pohon yang telah tumbang di sebelahnya.

"Akhirnya datang juga..." gumam Naruto sambil melihat ke arah langit.

Awan hitam di langit mulai menebal, petir yang tak terhitung jumlahnya pun mulai menyatu menjadi tujuh buah aliran petir raksasa yang menyerupai naga.

Menancapkan kapak yang ia genggam ke tanah, Naruto pun berdiri dan melihat ke salah satu aliran petir yang mulai berputar tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Heheh, memang beginilah seharusnya. Jika surga tidak menghendaki keberadaanku, maka aku menghilang dari dunia ini. Ya, aku akan menghilang, tapi bukan oleh _Thunder Tribulation_." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum tanpa takut di wajah kematian.

"Datanglah, _Thunder Tribulation!_ "

Dengan gemuruh bagai raungan dari naga, aliran petir pertama turun tepat ke arah Naruto berdiri.

Saat aliran petir menyentuh tubuh Naruto, tubuh Naruto segera hancur tanpa tersisa satu abu pun. Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah roh yang melayang di tempat Naruto berdiri.

Setelah aliran petir pertama berakhir, aliran petir kedua segera menyusul. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, aliran petir kedua tidaklah menghapus materi berbentuk fisik, melainkan menghapus materi berbentuk rohani.

Saat aliran petir kedua menyentuk roh Naruto, roh Naruto perlahan mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit diiringi dengan teriakan menyakitkan dari ruh Naruto.

Saat roh Naruto sudah akan hilang, tiba-tiba dari atas tanah tempat tubuh Naruto menghilang tadi muncul sebuah sinar berwarna biru terang yang perlahan melayang ke arah roh Naruto.

Saat diperhatikan, sinar itu biru terang itu ternyata datang dari sebuah batu berbentuk tetesan air yang terlihat familiar bagi Naruto.

"Batu dari Nuwa-chan?"

Saat batu itu bersentuhan dengan roh Naruto, sinar dari batu itu segera menyelimuti roh Naruto dan mencegah aliran petir mengikis roh Naruto lebih jauh lagi. Lebih jauh lagi, batu itu perlahan mulai mengikis dan menyatu dengan roh Naruto, membuat roh Naruto kembali ke keadaan semula dengan energi yang bahkan lebih besar lagi.

Melihat kejadian ini dari atas singgahsananya di atas surga, para dewa berteriak terkejut hampir secara bersamaan saat menyadari batu yang melindungi roh Naruto.

" **Air Mata Nuwa?!** "

" **Dari mana anak itu mendapatkan Air Mata Nuwa?!** "

Air Mata Nuwa, salah satu objek paling berharga di antara jutaan dunia dan surga. Air Mata Nuwa konon berasal dari kristalisasi air mata dewi kehidupan, Nuwa, yang dulu mengorbankan dirinya untuk memperbaiki kehidupan dunia dan surga setelah terjadi peperangan besar antara dewa dan siluman. Disebut objek paling berharga karena Air Mata Nuwa memiliki energi kehidupan yang luar biasa tanpa ada efek positif sekalipun. Konon seekor babi yang sekarat pun akan berubah menjadi dewa babi jika mendapatkan energi dari Air Mata Nuwa.

Tak sadar akan diskusi para dewa, Naruto terus mendapat energi dari Air Mata Nuwa tanpa mempedulikan _Thunder Tribulation_ yang terus berusaha menghapus rohnya.

Saat aliran petir kedua mulai menghilang, tiba-tiba kelima aliran petir di atas langit mulai menyatu menjadi petir lima warna dengan bentuk persis seperti naga. Hanya dengan raungan dari naga petir itu, pancaran cahaya yang mengelilingi roh Naruto pun goyah bagai akan runtuh kapan saja.

Saat inilah, kapak yang tergeletak tak jauh dari roh Naruto berada mulai bergetar dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya memancarkan ledakan yang tak kalah dahsyat dari raungan naga petir tadi. Saat debu dari ledakan mulai menghilang, kini terlihat sebuah kapak raksasa berwarna ungu kehitaman melayang di atas roh Naruto.

Secara tiba-tiba, kapak itu mengayun dengan sendirinya ke arah langit, membuat sebuah pancaran cahaya melesat cepat ke arah langit yang segera membelah langit menjadi dua beserta naga petir yang baru terbentuk tadi. Cahaya itu terus melaju dengan kencang hingga entah kemana, meninggalkan langit yang terbelah dan berbagai retakan ruang dan waktu di jejaknya.

Di atas surga, para dewa kembali dikejutkan dengan kejadian ini, bahkan beberapa hingga berdiri dari singgahsananya.

" **Kapak Pangu?!** _"_

" **Air Mata Nuwa dan Kapak Pangu...** "

" **Ini tidak mungkin sebuah kebetulan!** "

Duduk di singgahsana tertinggi para dewa, Amaterasu dan Jade Emperor saling memandang satu sama lain untuk sejenak dan mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun.

' **Takdir anak ini, tidak dapat dihentikan bahkan oleh kehendak surga.** '

Dengan hilangnya gangguan _Thunder Tribulation_ , roh Naruto akhirnya telah stabil dan kini bahkan berbagai cahaya menyerupai benang dengan berbagai warna yang berbeda mulai muncul dari roh Naruto dan perlahan memanjang dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia shinobi. Inilah benang karma yang dulu sempat terputus secara paksa akibat hukuman surga.

Di seluruh dunia shinobi, perubahan besar terjadi secara bersamaan. Buku sejarah, catatan peninggalan leluhur, lukisan sejarah, patung wajah Hokage, semua berubah drastis. Tetapi hal yang paling besar terjadi adalah perubahan pada ingatan semua orang. Sebuah nama yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat familiar namun sekaligus asing mulai muncul di ingatan mereka. Fakta sejarah yang pernah mereka ingat perlahan mulai tergantikan dengan fakta sejarah yang baru. Mulai saat ini, sejarah dunia shinobi berubah, atau bisa dibilang, kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya. Alasannya satu.

Pembawa kedamaian di dunia shinobi bukanlah Hinata Hyuuga yang jarang berinteraksi dengan para pemimpin desa dan negara lain, melainkan Naruto Uzumaki, orang dengan pengaruh besar yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia shinobi. Orang yang mereka kagumi bukan dari fakta sejarah, melainkan dari mulut leluhur mereka sendiri. Orang yang membuat mereka memandang profesi shinobi sebagai profesi pelindung kedamaian.

Setelah selesai menyambungkan seluruh benang karma yang sebelumnya hilang, energi dari Air Mata Nuwa pun mulai memudar hingga akhirnya habis dan berhenti bersinar.

Saat inilah, kapak yang melayang di atas kepala Naruto kembali mengayunkan dirinya kembali dan membuat sebuah lubang dimensi yang segera menyerap roh Naruto ke dalamnya sebelum akhirnya tertutup kembali. Mengikuti hilangnya Naruto, Kapak Pangu pun segera menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya entah ke mana.

Untuk sejenak, dunia seakan menjadi bisu sebelum sebuah sosok tiba-tiba muncul di samping pohon besar yang telah Naruto tebang tadi.

"Narutooooooo!"

.

.

.

"Roh yang bisa bertahan di ambang dimensi?"

Gumam sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang dan berkuping lancip seperti Elf sambil melihat sosok roh yang melayang tanpa kesadaran di depannya.

"Aku... penasaran." Lanjurnya dengan wajah datar yang sama sekali tak menggambarkan rasa penasarannya.

.

.

.

 **The End**


End file.
